


I Am My Father's Son

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joffrey is a King, Joffrey is a Baratheon, Joffrey is a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am My Father's Son

Hunting was one of the few things he enjoyed doing with his father. There were no whores to distract him, and uncle Renly and Stannis were always nearby if his father had drunk too much to take proper care of him.

This was their special moment. Whenever he caught something, no matter how small it was, it was a reason of pride for them both.

"Did you see that ,Stannis?" his father's voice boomed near him "I bet you wish you had a son as good as hunting as Joffrey!" and they would all laugh at uncle Stannis face.

"He's better at the crossbow than you were at his age, Renly!" this was his moment, his father, his kingdom.

So that's why it all came undone when his father died. He was supposed to be the king, a king as great as his father. So why nobody treated him as such?

He will choke one day, he will die some day, and all he'll think is why wasn't he as great as father.


End file.
